Two
Overview Project Two marks the two-year anniversary of working as Deadbäss. The project is aimed to be a resemblance to Conspiracy, Relationships, and Vivid. It is also a similarity to Martin Garrix' trendy (and ironically popular) Animals beat. Two was already published onto SoundCloud as a demo, showing fairly high amounts of attention. Two was originally planned to be released on the 1st of August, 2015, but there was barely enough hype (in his consideration) that Two was a well-though out project. Due to the agreement between Deadbäss and Monstercat, a decently large electronic music label, Two was not submitted as a submission. This became normal release and no project before this was not submitted to Monstercat. In other words, Indigenous the last project before this to not be sent as a submission. Two has also gained some notability, though, it isn't much to be gathered as too little as known as of June 9th, 2015. Development Information for this project was gathered through a tweet Deadbäss made, but was quickly deleted for unknown reasons. The project started off very dark and mysterious and have gone through several pitch changes from an F4 to a G4, in the end, resulting in an F4-Minor. evelopment of Two was also inspired by several previous projects including Conspiracy, Relationships, and Vivid. All projects in which are fairly spaced out apart in terms of release date and production. The project was simply made as a two-year-anniversary landmark, even though its establishment date is barely under two months too early. The project was also the first to be produced on Deadbäss' laptop, the first project to experiment with the Sylenth1 VST plugin, and the first to be several projects converged into one, as mentioned before. It is though that he simply wished to revive what he first started off with, which does relate to a tweet made by Deadbäss in the past. "Think how I have first started." Negative Outcome Interesting to mention, Two is ironically well-drawn due to its unique naming and formation of the beat. However, it already has received a few negative reviews (in which are not available to be found anywhere other than Deadbäss' emails). The reviews included being unoriginal, untalented (more so of an immature way to express), inconsistent, meaningless, bland, and an overall downfall. Other negative posts about Two also includes subtweets in which were found by Deadbäss and some of his fans. The names of the users who have tweeted them has been sealed up for safety issues. "Deadbass's anniversary thing is total sh** and should not even be here" ~Ashley S. "I just heard Deadbasses two and he totally forgot who he was" ~Andrew R. "DB just died there" ~David S. Positive Hypes The project fortunately received many positive outcomes from the audience for numerous reasons and have been consolidated into one simple table. The following chart consists of a more summarised review of Two on scales of one to ten. Album Art The concept of Two's art cover resembles what was the past and combined into one (just like most other aspects). Using Adobe Photoshop CC 2014.1, Deadbäss spent roughly an hour or so to detail the shattering lightbulb image he shot for his former photography class. In his perspective, he shadowed and "darkened" his official logo through nearly all of the album art cover, which explains the three random shadows appearing on the cover. He gas applied the same concept to what was also done on Project Society, however he didn't finish it.